


Picture Stealing

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Short & Sweet, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: "Okay, but this has gotta be the cutest picture of you I've ever seen," Fred announced, holding out the old photograph with a sappy smile.





	Picture Stealing

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I forgot to write a summary for this. I am so sorry. I have no do idea how I did that.

"Okay, but this has gotta be the cutest picture of you I've ever seen," Fred announced, holding out the old photograph with a sappy smile.

Gogo stuck her tongue out. They were lounging on her couch in her tiny apartment's living room, waiting for the others to text back to see if they wanted to head out to see the new Giant Robot Monsters V movie this afternoon; so far, only the Hamada brothers had responded, giving them an enthusiastic YES! While they waited for Honey Lemon and Wasabi, Fred had disappeared to fetch his beanie out of her room, where Gogo had tossed it somewhere on the floor last night. "Where did you find that?"

"In your room; it was on your mirror-dresser-thing," he answered, drawing the picture back to him with a grin. "Who are the other four girls in it?"

"You mean my vanity," she corrected casually. Of course he took it from there; she normally had it laid out on the desk or pinned in the mirror pane. "Those are my older sisters. June's the tallest because she's the oldest, Alyssa's the one in the pink skirt, Marie has the soccer ball in her hands, and Beverly's holding the picture book."

"That means _you're_ the one with the stubby pigtails and tutu!" Fred snickered. "Really, a blue tutu with a yellow T-shirt? You had no concept of matching back then, did you?"

"I was four years old!" she snapped. "What, did you _not_ know that was me before? You just said that's the cutest picture of me you've ever seen."

"And I was telling the truth," he replied confidently. "But there was the possibility that I was wrong and this pudgy, oblong face that's clearly yours was actually a sister or cousin's or something. My mom says I used to look just like my dad's cousin's kid when we were little, and she's right - I've seen the pictures - but there's like, no resemblance at all now that we're adults. Well, except for our noses," he punctuated his statement with a poke at his nose.

Gogo rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Put it back."

If Fred heard her, he ignored her in favor of ogling at the picture. "So this is what you looked like as a kid. Yup, I was totally right; you were adorable. Look at your pudgy face!"

Now her eyes narrowed. "Quit calling my face pudgy!"

"It's just baby fat," he waved her off. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with a pudgy face."

"Fred."

"Okay, okay." He held it up to the light of the window behind Gogo. "Seriously, I've gotta bring this to the movies with us. Everyone should see how cute you were, Gogo!"

Gogo felt her face warm slightly, but groaned. "Why would you do that? What makes you think I'll _let_ you do that?"

"Uh, because I want to show off how cute my girlfriend was? Duh?" He grinned widely. "It's Boyfriend 101 to gush over one's girlfriend, Gogo. Didn't you know that?"

Her face warmed more, but she ignored it. "You're not taking it, Fred. Put it back where you found it on my vanity."

He jumped up off the couch. "Okay, yeah. 'Course. I'll just," he turned for the front door rather than the hall that lead to her bedroom, "go do that. Totally not going to..."

"Fred," she growled, pushing herself up.

Fred cackled and made a beeline for the door, ripping it open by the handle.

Gogo flew after him, grabbing the wood of the door to propel herself off of as she chased him down the hall. "FRED!"

"I have to show everybody how cute you were!" he laughed ahead of her, holding the picture high above his head. "You were absolutely adorable! Don't deny it!"

Gogo sprinted after him like she was running a race. He might have had longer legs than her, but he wasn't the runner she was.

She ended up catching him at the elevator, which took three seconds too long to open its doors as Fred frantically pushed the button, eyes darting back and forth between her and the button with a mix of fear and amusement.

Gogo launched herself, making a mad grab for the arm above his head.

The two of them went crashing down just as the elevator doors opened, Gogo lying on top of Fred's front.

He gave her a toothy Cheshire smile.

"Don't you dare make a joke," she said, grabbing the picture between her thumb and index finger.

Fred wrapped his arm around the small of her back. "I wooon't," he sang. "I'll just say I _like_ this position we've found ourselves in."

Gogo rolled her eyes again and broke out of his grasp, standing up. "Keep it in your pants. The movie is in an hour and a half."

He chuckled, rolling over and pushing himself up on his feet to stand. "Can I at least snap a picture on my phone to show the others? Because you know I'm totally going to steal that when you're not looking otherwise, right? It's Boyfriend 101, Gogo, I'm legally obligated to show you off or they'll take my boyfriend license away."

She shifted her weight and folded her arms. "You're too much sometimes, you know that?"

He quickly leaned down to peck her on the cheek. "Legally obligated!"

Gogo fought the smile trying to worm its way on her face; she failed. "Fine, whatever. But if you make a scene outside the theater, I'm taking your phone and deleting it."

Fred chortled. "Okay, okay."

This was turning into one of those days where Gogo wondered how she ended up with such a silly boyfriend. Like always, though, she couldn't bring herself to genuinely gripe about it. Not when she felt her cheeks turn red for real at the delighted expression on his face as he snapped a pic of the picture and said, "By the way, this is gonna be my background from now on."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the quick Gogozilla fic! My headcanon is that Gogo's the youngest of five girls with varying personalities. I'll write about them someday.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
